Hidden love
by Thunderwolf66
Summary: When Yachiru and Toshiro prank Soi Fon she reveals their love to all in seireitei. pairings HitsugayaYachiru, MatsumotoKomamura,ByakuyaNemu, KenpachiSoifon.I don't own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Soi Fon was frustrated, and covered in honey as a result of Yachiru and Hitsugaya's latest prank, who would have thought the tenth taichou would, with Yachiru, cause so much trouble?

She would have revenge, at least on Hitsugaya since she did not want to become enemies with Kenpachi, the outcome of any attempts to punish Yachiru. Thinking this, she glanced down at her desk, noticing the report on the mischievous duo's latest pranks and read through, then at the end of it a feral grin settled on her face, everyone had noticed how the pair had grown recently, now resembling teenagers with Hitsugaya being as tall as Ukitake and Yachiru about the same size as Unohana. Naturally the men of soul society had noticed this but Kenpachi, Komamura and Byakuya had chased off any who approached Yachiru and had warned Hitsugaya off, the latter two having becoming second "ken-Chan's" to her after the winter war, but it seemed the prodigy had ignored them.

Smirking, Soi Fon copied the photos and sent them to the 6th, 7th and 11th companies.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was doomed


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach, here is the next chapter, enjoy and please reveiw

As Byakuya Kuchiki sat down at his desk he frowned as he noticed a large brown envelope in the middle of his desk, seeing it was addressed to him he opened. It was about this time Renji came in, as he saw the signs of his captain quietly losing his temper, he prayed whatever it was, he was not involved "captain I got your tea", completely ignoring his lieutenant , Byakuya swept out of the room, eye brow twitching. Going over to his captain's desk Renji looked at the pictures of Yachiru and Hitsugaya he muttered "poor Hitsugaya tachio, he's doomed".

As Sajin Komamura, captain of 7th division walked to his office he thought it was going to be a good day, it had been good so far for giant Fox man, and he'd fed his pet's in just an hour, quite fast for the job that usually took 2, his shower had been lovely and the whole day seemed to be going well, then in a mirror in one of the corridors of his division he saw an identical head to his, he spun around, thinking "could it be?" and then realised that no, apart from himself the corridor was deserted, looking at the mirror he realised it was Broken, with sigh he walked on. As he entered his office he heard a loud snoring coming from the office toilet "Tetsuzaemon, wake up, it's a toilet, not a bed", a crash could be heard, his lieutenant jolting awake and falling over. As Sajin sat down at his desk and began drinking his tea, Tetsuzaemon came in with a pile of letters, handing them to his captain "here you go sir," gods he stank, "why me?", thought Sajin "why did I have to get the smelliest lieutenant in the whole Gotei 13", he opened the first envelope and some pictures fell out, seeing them he spat out his tea, hitting Iba in the face, grabbing his zanpacuto he ran out, thinking "Toshiro Hitsugaya is doomed".

Yumichika Ayasegawa looked through the post for the 11th division "sake bill, candy bill, damages caused by Yachiru, bill, bill, invite to party from Kyoraku tachio, request from 4th be more careful in battle," with a sigh he binned them but then pulled out a brown envelope "how ugly, still I wonder what could be inside?" and with that he opened the envelope, and grinned when he saw the pictures "how beautiful young love is," "what you talking about Yumi?" Ikkaku said as he came through the door "look" was the only response he got. When he saw them he said "if Zaraki see's these he'll kill Hitsugaya", "Now why would I kill him" Zaraki said as stepped behind the pair, taking the photos his face turned red with fury, his hands trembling with rage, then he stormed off breaking down his own door as he went. Paled, Yumichika whispered "Hitsugaya's doomed".


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, thanks to those who have reviewed and please continue to do so, all opinions welcome. I do not own bleach, if I did then Komamura wouldn't be so pro yamma, and all the captains but Mayuri and Yamamoto would have bigger parts.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed, again Matsumoto had got drunk as Shunsui when, well everyday he guessed, leaving him to do the paperwork on himself, as usual. As he picked up his brush the door to the office closed and was locked, looking up he saw Yachiru, now looking like a teenager, and as if to emphasise the point, her uniform was like Matsumoto's. She was grinning. Like Yoruichi.

As Yachiru pushed Toshiro onto his desk, he said "what if someone comes, they'd say I was like Shunsui", a trace of fear but this was eclipsed by the joy felt just being with Yachiru "Go Go Toshiro, lose that innocence!" Hyorinmaru sais causing Toshiro to blush "go away you pervy Dragon" was Toshiro's response, "what he say this time, were just kissing" Yachiru asked him, amusement evident on her face, she was used to her lovers Zanpakuto, interrupting them, once he'd even materialised with a bag of popcorn, claiming he just "wanted to watch the fires of young love".

Ignoring his Zanpakuto's squeals of excitement Toshiro rolled over onto Yachiru. IT was this Moment that the doors of his office was blown apart, revealing Matsumoto and 3 very angry, very scary captains with Zanpakuto drawn. A flash of a camera of Matsumoto's, along with" finally captain, took you long enough". At once, Byakuya, Sajin and Kenpachi spoke in almost a whisper "you bastard, Bankai"!

Waking with jolt, Jushiro Ukitake glanced at the spot in the bed next to him and then at the clock "Retsu's gone already, then he sensed an explosion of three, no four reitsus, suddenly a bad feeling swept through him as he realised who the reitsus belonged to and their location "my Shiro senses are tingling." With a jump that was surprisingly quick for a man who had recently been cured of long term Tuberculosis he sped out the door, summing a Hell butterfly (or were they Hell moths?, he could never remember) and sent a message to Shunsui, telling him to get to tenth division and prayed he wasn't to late to save his Shiro chan.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't that, we were just kissing for god's sake!" "Don't lie, you were seducing her so you could have your way with her, you monster she's too young" Sajin roared, echoing across the ruins that had once been the tenth division compound, now resembling a war ravaged wasteland, Kokujo Tegen myo-oh smashing apart the building's allowing their content's to be shredded by Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi, followed by Kenpachi charging in after Toshiro, now wounded with his Bankai on the verge of breaking. "Toshiro, don't we're here to save you" turning he saw Ukitake and Shunsui land beside him, "were is Yachiru?", Ukitake asked, concern showing on his voice, "she went to get help" was all Toshiro could manage before Kenpachi walked in, announcing "I found him". "Now surely we can stop this madness, please" Ukitake called to Kenpachi, in response he nodded "no way in hell, he tried to rape Yachiru." "we were kissing, nothing more I swear!". As Sajin came, Bankai and Byakuya following and swung his blade down, his Bankai bringing his blade down on Toshiro, it was blocked by Sogyo no Kotowari "I Take that as a no then" was all Jushiro said.

Running into the area, the entire shinigami women's Association minus Unohana, came in following their president and saw the battle just as Gin joined Toshiro's defenders, Rangiku explaining "I asked him, he's like my brother so couldn't say no", they wached in horror as Urahara Kisuke joined the fray, also for Toshiro. Then when it looked like the 6th, 7th and 11th captains were going to be defeated, Captain Hisagi joined them, ensuring it would continue. But then Unohana and Yoruichi arrived, the combatants frozen as the captains of the 1st and 4th, two of the four sharing the rank of captain General, the other two being Ukitake and Shunsui , and they both looked furious, even Unohana. Those who, just seconds before had been fighting were doomed


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter, what will happen now the two most powerful women in soul society have arrived, I do not own bleach, and as always, pleases review.

"What is the meaning of this, will you be so kind to stop before I must .... Restrain all of you," Unohana's voice was quit, barely any more than a whisper, her motherly smile still on her face, something in her voice scaring even Kenpachi. "Hitsugaya was molesting Yachiru, we had to save her", Komamura said, fear of death by Unohana evident in him, the silence that had fallen was then broken by Yoruichi "who started this" seething, her eyes going from captain to captain.

"It was Kenpachi", "no, Ukitake did it", and so on, as the captains started to blame each other. "Tell me the truth or I will take sandpaper to each and every one of you, understood", Yoruichi's comment causing the male captains to pale, shudder and flinch as they pictured what she had said. "Me and Kenpachi and Komamura attacked Hitsugaya after seeing pictures of him and Yachiru" Byakuya paused as he gasped "please don't neuter me please", the way he rushed it and the panic in his voice and on his face caused the others to snicker, "silence." "As most of you are injured Unohana will treat you and then we shall discuss.....punishments".

The captains looked around the hall, nervously waiting for the lieutenants, Yoruichi and Unohana. Then the lieutenants filled in along with Unohana and Yoruichi, "now as your punishment the cost of repairs will be taken out of your pay, that includes you my little bee, you sent the pictures." "But He tried to seduce Yachiru" Komamura said, "We're in love Sajin-chan, we've been going out for 8 months" Yachiru told him. Then, a change came over Sajin, he burst into a huge grin, scooped up Yachiru and exclaimed "my little girl is growing up so quickly" tears rolling down his face, Rukia, lieutenant of the 13th division thought he reminded her of Isshin kurosaki, "err, you may want to let her breath Komamura" Ukitake said, taken back like everyone to Komamura's change of mind, "Marriage preparations must be maid then" , Byakuya choosing to break the silence, "I'm not convinced, he needs to prove to us he can care for her", Kenpachi said. "He could look after my pets for a week, I've got a mission to the world of the living next week so he could do it then" as Komamura said this, looks of shock appeared on everyone's faces, the majority of the lieutenants started to tremble, a look of horror on Unohana, praying she had not heard what she had, Shunsui had genuine fear on his face, sake bottle having fallen to the floor. Ukitake went up to Komamura and begged "please, no, he's the closest I've got to a son, please, have mercy".

Seeing this, Yoruichi said "yes, but you all shall help him, it is a fitting punishment, and as for you captain Komamura you can heal everyone who goes into 4th for a week after you get back, I know you were in 4th before you entered 7th, so you can do healing kido. Meeting adjourned".

As they left the meeting Ukitake went to Toshiro "come to my place, we need to talk".


	5. 5:How many pets?

Sorry for the lack of updates for the past few weeks, my computer was taken down due to a virus, also for the mistakes in spelling and the odd missed word in previous chapters. I do not own Bleach, and thank you for your reviews, they are always welcome.

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the pair that were on the double bed, Unohana's head resting on Ukitake's chest, sitting up, he asked "I should have told him more Retsu, he won't be ready for it" the panic was clear in his eyes, turning to face her distressed lover, and in a motherly voice replied "you did your best, everyone will be there, you've shielded him from it as long as possible, besides Yachiru and Nemu will be there, they have some control on Komamura's pets".

"You use that voice when talking to terminally ill patients, Retsu, it's not helpful" his eyes were full of the sadness and despair that had consumed him when the sentence was announced. "Go to sleep", was her only reply, and she fell asleep.

Sajin was waiting at the senkai gate when Toshiro got there, the other captains and the lieutenants were also waiting for him, as he walked up Sajin shoved a huge list into his arms, along with the keys to his house "let me know if anything happens, if you can't there's this you could have a look in", pulling a book the size of Nanao's and giving it to the young captain.

"Err..., excuse me for asking but how many pets do you have Komamura Tachio?" Everyone's panic the day before had worried Toshiro.

"34 dogs, 9 foxes, 11 wolves, 20 guinea pigs, 13 cats, 5 capybaras and 6 ferrets", as he said this Sajin ignored the open mouths of the others and turned around, and went.

"How has he got so many....?" Toshiro was in shock, now he knew why they had been horrified at the thought of caring for the fox captains pets

"Come on, we've got to do this" was all that was said by Kenpachi as they went to Komamura's house, it was at this point that Toshiro noticed the others had what looked like riot police armour from the living world on, noticing this Urahara passed him a set and said "it's required for this job, believe me" his voice was devoid of the usual joy and was totally serious.

"Why, I mean there only animals aren't they?" Toshiro was wondering why it was needed when Yachiru turned and faced him in the eye "because Sajin Chan taught them Kido, that's why".

She was deadly serious,


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review, it is appreciated.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, apprentice ice block to Byuakua Kuchiki, fell to the floor laughing.

"Ha ha, you can't be serious, they're animals, they can't say the chants, they can't talk" was all the normally serious captain could say before broke up into fit of laughter.

"I'm serious Toshiro, he also taught most of them to speak, so they can." The seriousness in Yachiru's eyes killed Toshiro's laughter

"The oldest of his pets, Shiro, is equal to me in kido, and is a master of shunpo, equal at least to Soi Fon Tachio" Nanao's voice was as serious as normal, "But why did he teach them it?" the confusion clear in the boy genius, "he taught them it so they would not be easy pickings for Mayuri sama", Nemu's voice had twinge of sadness, the memory of her creator and how he joined Aizen in the winter war, ordering for her and the elements of twelfth company loyal to soul society to be killed still haunted her

Deciding to accept it, not wanting to hurt Nemu any more, Toshiro accepted it and started to put the Riot gear "they've never killed anyone before, have they?" the worry evident in his voice.

"Of course not silly, they'll only mess around today since it's your first time just to scare you, at worst you'll be in the 4th for a while", once again Yachiru had regained her cheerfulness as she led the way to Komamura's.

As they entered the garden that surrounded Komamura's house, the others suddenly jumped either side of Toshiro. "Hey, what's going on?" was all he managed to say before a wolf as big as him pounced on him and pinned him onto the floor

"So you're this Toshiro we keep hearing about, how old are you? You seem younger then I was expecting, bigger as well, I was expecting a midget from what I'd heard from Sajin, perhaps I should have a snack and make him as small as they say" the grin on the wolf's face was anything but comforting, his dark grey fur had several pale lines across it, presumably from scars, one of which went across his face.

"Leave him alone Scooby Chan, he's my boyfriend and if anyone's biting him it's me!" As soon as she said this Yachiru blushed as everyone looked at her, Byuakua and Kenpachi both seemed about to burst "what have you two been doing Yachiru?" Kenpachi said this quietly, so quietly it was scary. Before he could get a reply however, there was a chorus of squeak accompanied by several Kido chants, a look of horror crossed the captains and lieutenants faces as they jumped away from Kenpachi who was engulfed by several destructive and binding spells, launched by a group of about thirteen guinea pigs, as this happened the wolf jumped off Toshiro with a cry of "Its Fenris, not Scooby Chan okay!" and with that he and the other animals ran into the house as a burnt, smoking Kenpachi fell to the floor unconscious.

Toshiro sighed as he got into the hot springs, the hot water soothing the aching muscles he had gained over the week of looking after Komamura's pet's, his respect of the fox captain had risen, how could he look after them each day, he would never know, he had just spent a week in the 4th for the injuries he had received, it had been funny seeing Sajin rushing to heal everyone coming in there, all of the 4th division had gone on vacation apart from Unohana, who had treated Toshiro.

Then, he realised he was not alone in the springs, across from him was Sajin, who looked up "Ahh Toshiro, are you coming to Shunsui's tonight, if you are, you better bring a lot of cash, I'm feeling lucky today" the smile on the Fox captains face made it clear he expected to win the monthly poker game between the captains. "Yes, I'll be there, but I think I'll be the one winning."

Later Toshiro was on his way to Shunsui's, the monthly poker/drinking party of the captains was at a different captain's home each time so the lieutenants couldn't interrupt, he could hear the chirping of night birds as he got there, and went in.

There it is, sorry for the delay, I have just had my Exams so this is the first chance I've got, next chapter, drunken confessions, gambling and vast quantities of Sake being mercilessly consumed


End file.
